Golden Sun: Requiem's Age
by silentdragon26
Summary: A shocking betrayal, a wartorn Weyard, events that tear the world apart, and an ending so shocking that tears will be shed. Requiem's Age is a story you should not miss!
1. Chapter 1

-1_Golden Sun Fanfic_

_Prologue_

Aleph was crumbling, and huge spires and rocks were tumbling all around him. He walked calmly in the midst of all of the chaos and calamity. "They think that its over. Poor bastards." he muttered. His voice echoed as he entered the collapsed chamber of the elemental stars. The djinn statues were knocked over, the beautiful tiles were smashed, the roof was caved in in most of the chamber, and the enchanted water was gone. Yes….it was just as planned.

The chaos stopped. It appeared that Aleph was done crumbling and sinking into the earth. It was time. He waited patiently, tapping his foot, listening intently to the echo. He even attempted to restore the water in the room. It turned a musty green, so he quit his attempt.

Without moving, he chuckled. "You're here. It's about time. I've waited enough." He turned around. "It worked?"

The Wise One nodded, floating eerily in the open space of the chamber. "They believe that you are gone, and Hamma noticed nothing awkward during our battle. It seems that your little "show" and all the "lines" worked."

Alex jumped and laughed. "Poor fools. They actually believe that Alchemy was unsealed, don't they?"

"Yes. I forced the Golden Sun to appear, as you wanted. Now, all you need to do is set the final wheel in motion. Then, Alchemy will be free, and your wish will be granted.." said the Wise One with a nod.

Alex grinned strangely. "Ah, it is so close…so close at last!" He turned to the Wise One. "We have little time before the great Adepts discover what has happened. We must move quickly. Off to Mercury Lighthouse!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greybeard, to me." whispered the shadow.

A dark chunk or matter appeared. "Milord."

The shadow continued to speak, hidden by the darkness around his throne. "The almighty one has begun his little campaign. Now we must begin ours. Our first target will be Master Hammet's estate, and all that lives in that area. Prepare the army. We leave at dawn."

Greybeard nodded, and grinned a toothy grin. "Excellent, master. Power will be ours, and we will rule for all eternity."

Greybeard disappeared, leaving a wake of energy.

The shadow on the throne stirred. "Ah yes….power…"

CHAPTER ONE

The bronze reached melting point, and turned into a magma, a molten liquid. It slid down the steel tube, into the makeshift canister. There, it was cooled with water, and then compressed with incredible force to harden it into the shape of the canister. Air rushed out of the compressor, making a soft whistling sound. Heat emanated from the canister, and an acrid smell filled the air. The canister opened, revealing a long, triangular shaped object.

It silently rose into the air, where it hovered. The master walked towards it, and pulled out a whetstone with which he began to sharpen the bronze figure. After the desired effect was attained, he turned to the other side of the room, where another canister compressed another object, a similar yet larger object. He pulled out a frame from the compressor with his mind, and then attached it to the top of the other piece, forming a single piece. He frowned, and the complete piece of bronze began to turn red.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and down his neck as he focused. The bronze flashed and changed chemical properties, unexplainably. Steel stood in its place - hardened steel, strengthened to the point where it could withstand volcanic temperatures.

He pointed at the object, and a third piece was attached, a hilt. A sword floated in the air, and he smiled. His work was nearly complete.

With a pen in one hand, he pulled out a large leather book from his pack. It was old, and its pages were brown and mottled with ink. He opened to next empty page.

"Recipe seems excellent. Steel strength increased. Entering phase 2. Experiment going as planned." he wrote. He flipped through the other pages and smiled at his work. Five years of experimenting and he was finally a master blacksmith, one that was about to finish his ultimate weapon.

He flipped to the last page in the book, where he pulled out a pocket knife. The last page bulged strangely, and appeared to be filled with something. He carefully cut through the top of the page, and then pulled out a long sheet of paper, folded neatly, in a pattern that seemed to vibrate with secrecy.

"What's that?"

He turned around, facing the woman with dark blue hair. "It's a secret technique….that I developed. It's going to empower this sword, thus giving it the strength needed to serve its master."

He opened the paper, carefully pulling apart the threads of paper which opened it more. When he finished, he faced the sword, and read the contents of the paper.

_" Fire's Fury and Earth's Bane,_

_ Wind's Wrath and Water's Rain,_

_I call on thee to end this spell_

_A weapon made for the evil to fell."_

The sword flashed, and the room was filled with light. Energy wrapped around the sword, and fire emanated from the blade. The hilt was encrusted with jewels and a strange mark.

Moments later, the sword stopped flashing. Everything was normal. Garet fell onto one knee.

Mia rushed to his side. "What's wrong!" she exclaimed. Garet looked up and smiled. "In chanting that spell, I sealed a part of my energy into the blade. That's why it is now Ragnarok, sword of Balefire and Bane. I cut my own power in half to strengthen the blade. Over time, the blade will consume the energy of nature, the Psynergy discharged by the Golden Sun, and my power will be restored. Until then, you can freely call me handicapped." he smiled.

A moment of peace ended with a deep rumbling, and the sound of ice crashing into more ice.

Mia frowned and ran outside, into the clear sunny day. Her mouth dropped.

In the Horizon, towards the southern mountain range, a colossal wave was growing….hundreds of feet into the air, gaining speed and momentum. It rushed towards Imil, tearing apart the sheets of ice, and the glaciers like they were twigs. The sound was ear shattering, even though the wave was hundreds of feet away. Blue water rushed up and foamed, gurgling.

Mia turned around. "Warn the villagers! Get to the Mercury Lighthouse NOW!"

She turned again and sprinted towards the wave, which was now racing towards the village.

"MIA! WAIT!" Garet cursed and raised his hand. A huge ball of fire rose, signaling an emergency. The villagers responded immediately. People flooded out of the shops, banding together, running towards the lighthouse. The old supported themselves on sticks, while the children were carried. Garet helped in any way that he could. He focused and heated the ice long enough to make it slippery. He then used Force to knock the villagers along his makeshift path. The whizzed along towards the Lighthouse at incredible speed.

Mia approached the gate. She stared at the wave, towering hundreds of feet into the still air.

She closed her eyes and raised her Righteous Mace. It flashed and the wave halted.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter Two

The wave seemed to stop in mid-race. It flashed, and ice appeared on its edges. It was slowly turning into a giant glacier. Sweat formed in beads around Mia's face. She could feel her energy draining rapidly. Transforming such a large mass of water was incredibly difficult, even for her.

She extended her free hand. "Glacier!" she screamed. The wave began to transform at a faster rate. A smile fixed on her face. It appeared that the mysterious wave was no longer a problem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet was amongst the last to slide into the lighthouse. He smiled at the people, and then raised his hand. "Heatwave!" A searing heat filled the room, and the people were instantly dried. Hundreds of them….

Garet nodded to the people as he ran out to see what was happening. He gasped as soon as he saw the wave being turned into ice. Mia held much power…but not that much!

Garet was about to sit down and take a rest when a blood-curdling shriek filled the lighthouse. He whirled around and saw the old woman being turned into a block of ice. Her figure was still, her mouth open in terror, and her hands raised to the sky. The people rushed deeper into the lighthouse, and began to scream. A man lied down, gasping silently, shining in the light pouring from the doorway. Garet rushed to him, and focused, trying to melt him back to normal, only to realize that the man was dead, devoid of inner warmth.

"Ah…a masterpiece, don't you think so, Master Garet?" a voice chuckled Garet felt his heart skip a beat. He slowly turned around.

"You….it's impossible…." he mumbled.

Alex walked towards the pillars that supported the overhead marble and leaned on one of them. He looked at his hand and examined his nails. "Is that the way that you greet an old friend, Master Garet?"

The people were quiet, staring at the man who they once knew. Alex turned his head to examine them, and an old woman fainted. "Oh, don't just stand there looking like sculptures!" he laughed. He snapped his fingers, and none of the people of Imil took another breath. Each of them was frozen for eternity.

Garet watched in silence, in disbelief. He extended his right hand towards his scabbard. " You MONSTER!"

Ragnarok was unsheathed, and its blade burst into a Purple Flame. Garet dashed towards Alex. The sword made contact with the pillar a moment later, and Alex reappeared behind Garet.

"You poor fool. You can't expect to fight me, can you. It has only been a month or two since your battle with Saturos at the eerie. You have grown, but not enough!" Alex laughed. He raised his hand. "Tundra!"

Ice erupted from the marble floor of the lighthouse, racing towards Garet. Garet brought his sword down, its tip touching the floor. "Balefire!" he screamed.

The sword erupted, and a line of purple flame ejected, meeting the ice. Shards of ice flew into the air, piercing the pillars.

Garet didn't hesitate. "Pyroclasm!" The ground around Alex erupted, and fountains of molten lava jetted out. Alex smiled, and the lava touched him harmlessly, sizzling.

Alex let his arm drop. "Impressive. You have become quite a blacksmith to construct a weapon of that power. I would never have expected that from a brute like you."

Garet clenched his teeth. "You monster. When I'm finished tearing you apart with my bare hands…I'll spit on your mangled body."

The smile from Alex's face evaporated. "If you are so eager to die, then let it be by my hand, here and now!"

His arm extended towards the roof. " Water! I command you! I own you! Now let us be ONE!"

Tendrils of water shot out from the ground, whirling around his body, sliding up to his extended arm. It formed into a short sword of water. He screamed, and it froze, shining in the air. He gazed at his other arm, extended towards the ground, and another short sword formed, frozen. Water whirled around his body, changing into ice mail. Alex grinned. " Don't worry. As soon as I am done with you, I'll send that wretch Mia along!"

Garet turned warm. "I don't know how you are alive, and what you want, but now it's personal!"

Alex laughed. "It makes it much more satisfying that way. Prepare to die!"

Garet screamed and stretched his arms. His body erupted into flame. "Aura, heed my cry!"

A Djinn appeared out of thin air, wrapped in flame. It perched itself on Garet's shoulder. A barrier of flame formed around him.

"Raven cur, it's time to die!" shouted Alex. He dashed towards Garet, and Garet assumed his stance….


	3. Chapter 3

-1Mia gasped. Something was amiss. She couldn't sense the energy of Imil anymore. Her power was nearly diminished. The wave was regaining power. It was forcing her back, towards the lighthouse. Her mace shined with light, growing weaker every second.

She cried out into the still air, filled with the sound of the rushing water, which was braking free of her hold.

"Oh….Fizz….please….get the others…."

Mia edged her way into the lighthouse, onto the platform besides the entrance and watched as Imil was destroyed by the wave. The shops and the Inn were destroyed first. The water sheared the woodwork, tearing them apart.

A blue light filled the air around Mia. A djinn appeared. It squeaked, and then, before it left, used its power on Mia. Mia felt renewed, refreshed.

Fizz disappeared, and in its world of ice and water, rushed towards Vale, where it hoped to find aid.

As Mia got to the top step, she spoke to the water of the lighthouse.

"Hermes! I call on to thee! Borealis! Aid me!"

The water erupted, and a light filled the air. A bubble of foam wrapped the lighthouse. The Wave crashed onto the bubble, surrounding the lighthouse. The light from the sun dimmed as the water covered the bubble. Water pounded the bubble, trying to force its way in. She thanked the two Gods, and paused for a moment to regain her strength.

Her time was interrupted by a scream. It was Garet. She jumped up and ran into the lighthouse.


End file.
